


The Sun of Dorne

by MyDearLady (LenaTrevelyan)



Series: A Song of Ice and Fire - Elise Dorlaihs [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love Triangles, OTP Feels, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaTrevelyan/pseuds/MyDearLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>* All rights of the A Song of Ice and Fire saga belong to George RR Martin. *<br/>Year 282 AC, the War of the Usurper is just beginning; Baratheon, Targaryen, Stark, Martell and noble houses of Westeros, all facing a battle that will determine the course of a story line.<br/>Elise Dorlaihs a young dornish girl of only fourteen years old, has to accept the changes that will come in her life when the war began. And it will give a twist to her life that'll end where she least imagined.<br/>Love, war, jealousy, family, deaths ...<br/>Anything can happen in Westeros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun of Dorne

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sun of Dorne](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/150364) by me, MyDearLady. 



The day was warm, as usual, in Doral, an island located in Dorne.  
Josselyn brushed her only daughter’s hair; Elise. Elise Dorlaihs of only fourteen years old, born in 268 AC. The daughter of Symond Dorlaihs (a dornish noble man) and Josselyn Sloane (of the Reach).  
Her parents met a long time ago in a tournament that took place in Sunspear, capital of Dorne. They fell in love instantly, and both being of noble birth...they got married. Josselyn and Symond were a steady and amorous marriage, their only problem was that for a really long time they tried to beget an heir and they could not achieve it. Finally, after a long time of waiting Elise, their only heir, was born. Since her day of birth her parents raised her and educated her to be cult, polite; they wanted her daughter to be a lady.  
Today, Elise stared at her reflection in in a great golden mirror in front of her. Her glance seemed sad, lost. It didn't used to be like that.  
Josselyn looked at her young daughter askance while she brushed her long and shining clear brunette hair.  
—You look very beautiful today my sun...—said Josselyn to Elise, trying to get a smile from the girl. It was hard, she knew it, but not impossible.  
The young girl smiled with disdain, like she was forced to.  
—Thank you mother —she replied in almost a whisper, trying her best to sound sincere.  
Josselyn seeked with her pale blue eyes her daughter's, they were looking at the mirror as if what they were seeing was something unknown, unusual.  
—Cheer up my sun...—said the woman, with tenderness. Trying to get her daughter to be a bit more enthusiastic.  
Elise focused her brown eyes in her mother's reflection in the mirror, in those sweet clear eyes that she knew so well...The girl nodded slowly and smiled sadly.  
«Cheer up? That's what you expect me to do? To cheer up? Ha!» Elise tightened her jaw with fury at the thought. How could she cheer up when her father Symond was fighting a war in the capital, so far away from her? And as it could not be worse, she would get married in less than two days! And of course, as it was expected, her father could not assist to his only daughter’s marriage.  
Symond Dorlaihs, Lord of Doral, had went to fight in a war, a war that was unleashed in King's Landing. Elise knew very well the reason why his father left, and she couldn't do nothing about it.  
Robert Baratheon started a rebellion against the king, Aerys Targaryen, in which all of his family was threatened. Along with them Elia Martell, daughter of Symond's best friend, who was being held in the Red Keep. Symond proclaimed him self loyal to the Targaryens at the moment he heard about this “rebellion”, and immediately marched to battle. And to make sure of his daughter's safety, in case that they loosed the war and they were chased as traitors, he arranged her a marriage.  
Elise always knew she would get married eventually, she just simply would have like things to be different; met a man, fall in love with him, and then after think about marriage with him. The way her parents did…  
Tough it was hard for her to understand that because of her sake Symond and Josselyn arranged her a marriage with a member of House Jordayne of Dorne, she knew that they were right. His name was Anders, and he was the last member of his family along with his cousin Trebor. So that meant that he was Lord of Tor, and he didn't have any hair yet who could rule his lands in his name after he died.  
She also knew the reasons why everything happened all of sudden, and she preferred to see the good side of the situation: she would share her husband's lands and they could have children together. Elise was sure that her father got her a gentle, calm, and honourable suitor.  
She have heard a lot about her future husband, comments of her maidens that didn't spoke good at all of him: they said he was a sick old man who never got married, or had children in his whole long life...He never could, or couldn't…  
“It's just tons of wordiness Elise, when you meet him you'll see for you self” was her mother's answer when the girl asked her about there rumours of her suitor.  
And as if her father abandoning her wasn't enough, her uncle Walter went with him too. Her funny, and dearest uncle.  
«Excellent» thought Elise with sarcasm, completely disgusted at the situation. But there was nothing she could do about it but accept it...Her father was a good, loyal, and honourable man. He was doing what was right.  
—You father has told your future husband is a very respected man. You should keep calm my child —said the woman of curly blonde hair; Josselyn, her mother. She wanted Elise to be relaxed. Her mother's words echoed in Elise's mind, and she smiled sadly.  
«If only the anguish that I'm feeling was about my wedding...». But it wasn't. She missed her father with every part of her heart.  
—He is handsome? —Elise asked, trying to show a bit of enthusiasm about the situation.  
Her mother shook her head in a strange way, and Elise couldn't understand the meaning of that gesture. «It's enough for me as long as he is gentle».  
Elise twisted her lip and crumpled her face with dislike. Her mother laughed in a sweet and acute way.  
—I know my sun, I know...—said Josselyn and gave a sweet kiss in her daughter's just brushed head. —But your sons and daughters will be. I swear it by the Seven...—her mother stated and left her brush on the desk of the bedroom.  
Elise felt strange at the idea. Sons? Daughters? So, beside a husband she would get a pair of those? Everything was happening so quickly, it terrified her.  
Her mother glided slowly in the room, until she get into a long and wide wardrobe made of wood.  
She opened it gently and carefully examined each of the items in it. Elise stood up from the chair where she was sitting, and went to the big window of her room. Sunlight invaded the bedroom through that window. She looked out and saw the dornish sea before her, as usual. The sun perched in the top of the sky, giving its light and heat to every corner of the kingdom. Elise was lost in her thoughts, looking at the round and brilliant figure at the top of the sky, the voice of her mother brought her back.  
—What do you think of this one? —Josselyn asked, showing her daughter an orange dress with gold and scarlet details. It was a short sleeve dress, made of a fine and delicate silk.  
—It's perfect —Elise replied softly, smiling and pleased. Her mother smiled widely at the comment, and approached to girl to give her the garment.  
—You'll look beautiful wearing it...—said Josselyn looking to encourage her daughter. The girl smiled, took the dress very carefully and examined it with her eyes. «Very pretty».  
Her mother, before her, watched her with a smile on her face, as usual.  
—When will my future husband arrive? —the girl asked, a little nervous and uncomfortable at the thought.  
—He must be here at any minute my sun —said her mother and kissed her tenderly on her forehead.—Get ready.  
Elise smiled at the gesture, and the nickname. She always called her that way; "my sun". She didn't remember why, but it always had been that way. Then she left the dress on the bed and began to undress. First removing her night clothes; a pink nightgown very delicate and elegant.  
—I'll wait for you downstairs, okay? —her mother asked with sadness and sweetness at the same time. Elise nodded. Her mother smiled and headed for the door. She carefully opened it and before leaving gave a last look at her daughter who was no longer a girl, no. She was a woman. Her figure, her face and gestures made it pretty clear. Josselyn smiled again and left the room, closing the door behind her. Elise was alone and naked, and she approached to her closet looking for her underwear. She found a beige one, not too tight, and she liked it immediately. She pun it on, and then the brace she did the same with the corset. She adjusted it, but not much, and finally got into the dress. She stood before the mirror and settled, it fit perfect. It seemed made for her, and it looked very beautiful. Her hair, which reached to below her bust was very long. All that she would do with it was a few details with braids above the ears and then done. Finally, she took a pair of golden earrings with rubies embedded in the middle, and a simple necklace made of gold, adorned with them. When she was ready, she left the room. Her footsteps were slow into the living room. She went down the stairs of the bedroom, heading to the main hall where his mother and her future husband would be waiting for her. She was surprised of how calm she was against the situation, and that pleased her.  
Finally, she got into the room and for the first time saw at her fiancé... He was an old man, seventy- something, was thin and slightly stooped. But not much. His hair was silver, and was tied in an elegant ponytail. He had grown a beard, that had the same grey colour of his hair. He wore a green olive-colored gown, and soft brown trousers. The old man was certainly elegant, as certain as the maidens comments were just....rumours.  
The man smiled and instantly saw her.  
Something about his smile gave her security, confidence, and Elise liked it. «Not so bad after all...».  
—It's a pleasure my lady —said the old man and bowed. His voice was deep, raspy. And peaceful.  
—I am equally pleased my lord —she said, and mimed the old man gracefully.  
He smirked and took the girl's arm carefully.  
Josselyn stood still, silent, watching attentively with a smile on her beautiful face.  
Elise took one look at her mother, telling her that everything was fine with her eyes. And she nodded slowly, still smiling.  
The man took Elise away from the living room, to the gardens. She guided his promised by the castle she knew well, a castle where she had spent her whole life in. And she was surprised how difficult it was for her fiancé to walk. He was slow, careful and seemed... a walking corpse. Elise with elegance and care helped him every step that he took, and the man smiled at the gesture. Finally they reached the garden. It was huge, filled with tress, citrus and many exotic flowers everywhere, it was one of Elise's favourite places.  
They sat in a fountain in the centre of the garden and talked for a long time. They didn't spoke of many things, only necessary. Although Elise liked that. She'd loved to have been able to maintain even a small conversation with the man she would marry, and was greatly relieved that he was friendly, gentlemanly and very wise. Although undoubtedly he was very old, and it showed in his gestures and difficult walk. However, Elise felt calm, and the little she had met of the man, she liked it.  
What caught her attention most were the old man's eyes, that despite being covered by huge white eyebrows, if one looked closely could see how beautiful they were. They gave her security, peace and quietness...  
They had a hazel tone and, they shone like a lantern, like the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to start translating my fanfiction :D it would take a while, but so far I'm trying.  
> Hope you like it :) tell me your thoughts.


End file.
